The Keepers meet Jimmy Neutron
The Keepers meet Jimmy Neutron is the twelfth episode of the fifth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot Following their defeat of Zander, the Keepers leave with their new members to relax in the Pride Lands. Leonardo, Brooklyn and Kovu are training Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie in fighting, Kiara, Cleo, Applejack, Timon, Pumbaa, the New Mutants and Viper play herding with a group of vultures and Julian, Hiccup and Jasmine are telling Twilight, Spike and Rarity about their past adventures. Meanwhile, Po, Rainbow Dash and Michelangelo and exploring the lagoon while they come across an odd looking device. In curiosity, Po activates the device and sends him, Mikey and Dash to another dimension. The trio (Rainbow Dash now in human form) arrive in Retroville in Jimmy Neutron's lab, where they begin playing with the inventions stored there. When Jimmy confronts them, he accidentally activates the device, he gets sent back to the Pride Lands. Seeing Goddard, Michelangelo mistakes him for a game console, where Mikey puts in what he thinks is a video game he was carrying which causes Goddard to transform into a massive cyber-soldier with orders to enslave Retroville and convert its populace. Just then, Carl and Sheen drop by and mistake the Trio for Jimmy. After playing with some of the experiments, Michelangelo and Po bump into Cindy, who falls in love with Mikey, thinking he's a genius like Jimmy. In the Pride Lands, Jimmy, who has now lost depth, finds himself in the place where Rainbow Dash, Michelangelo and Po disappeared and is attacked by Toothless (who witnessed the whole event). Escorted to the camp by Hiccup and Tuck, Jimmy forms a bond with Twilight, who tries to help him get back to Retroville. However, Jimmy soon accidentally releases Vlad Plasmius and exposes him to mutagen that Donatello was working on. Back in Retroville, the Cybersoldier Goddard begins to rampage and destroy the town. Realizing what they've done, Michelangelo and Rainbow Dash try to defeat Goddard, but they're instead eaten and trapped inside. Cindy uses the frequency of one of Jimmy's laser pendants which Mikey mistook for the device to communicate with him and Rainbow Dash. Cindy guides the two to the disk drive and Michelangelo realizes that removing the program from Goddard would return him to his original programming. With the laser pen out of power, Mikey uses his nun-chucks to open the terminal box and save Goddard. Cindy confesses to the group that she believes Mikey created the disaster on purpose just to allow her the opportunity to resolve it and she kisses him. With Goddard returned to normal, Jimmy makes contact with his friends (finally showing them that they are not Jimmy) and informs them that Plasmius has escape and was mutated. With the power of his mutation, Plasmius tries to overwhelm the Keepers. Believing them to be unreal, Jimmy retrieves the device and nearly leaves everyone behind. However, Po uses Goddard to help Jimmy understand what their friends mean to them and Jimmy decided to stay and fight for them. With Twilight, Lexington and Donatello, Jimmy helps Donatello produce a retro-mutagen targeted to Vlad's DNA. Using Twilights magic, Jimmy transports a Mutagen bomb into Plasmius, transforming him back to normal. Afterwards, he is recaptured. Ben soon uses Alien X to return everyone home safely. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5